1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to through-via formation.
2. Related Art
As consumers demand smaller and faster electronic products, the industry has moved to 3-dimensional (3D) integration of semiconductor devices. For example, through-vias or buried interconnects may be used to allow connections on the backsides of semiconductor dies which, for example, allow semiconductor dies to be stacked in a 3D interconnect system. However, through-vias can be large in area, where these large areas can result in planarization problems during the formation of the semiconductor die. Therefore, there is a need for improved through-via formation.